


Because I Don’t Think That They’d Understand

by Dean_T33



Series: Arrowverse Songfics [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Based on Iris by the Goo Goo Dolls, F/F, Love Story, ReignCorp if you squint, Sam Arias being a noble idiot, Songfic, but mostly friendship, reflections, very angsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:42:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23613967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dean_T33/pseuds/Dean_T33
Summary: Songfic based on Iris by the Goo Goo Dolls. Sam, Alex, Lena and Kara reflect on the former leaving National City and how it affects their lives.ORSam and Alex are oblivious idiots.
Relationships: Samantha "Sam" Arias/Alex Danvers, past Alex Danvers/Kelly Olsen
Series: Arrowverse Songfics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1702663
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Because I Don’t Think That They’d Understand

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Surprised myself coming up with this fic. It’s a Supergirl songfic based on Iris by the Goo Goo Dolls with all that delicious Angst. Based on Sam’s decision to leave National City and how it affected the people around her. M for language.
> 
> Disclaimer: The CW own Supergirl, despite them starting to screw it up a lot. Goo Goo Dolls own the song.

**Because I Don’t Think That They’d Understand**

_And I'd give up forever to touch you  
'Cause I know that you feel me somehow  
You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be  
And I don't want to go home right now _

It was better this way, Sam convinced herself. Away from the person who made her feel so much more than anybody had ever felt, but didn’t notice her flirting with her every fucking time. Away from her best friend and (belated) Godmother to her daughter. Away from the city that had welcomed her with open arms and she repaid by her alter-ego destroying most of it and almost killing their hero.

Was it an easy decision? No, but it was the right one. Rao (she’d converted to the Kryptonian religion after learning that he was more peaceful than her alter-ego was known to be) only knows how it’ll affect all of them.

This was the opportunity of a lifetime. She had to take it. Nevermind that everyone she loves is in National City, not Metropolis.

* * *

_And all I can taste is this moment  
And all I can breathe is your life  
And sooner or later it's over  
I just don't wanna miss you tonight _

The time she’d given Sam that lollipop was burned into her skull. Was Sam flirting with her then? Something Maggie said kept replaying in her head, “Sam’s a mum first. I don’t think her sexuality matters.”

But what if she was flirting? The woman was probably the most beautiful person on the planet. Tall, tanned, legs that went all the way to the floor, a face that was as if an artist had painted it, cascading brown locks of hair and a personality that was fierce, but tender. Warm, but strong. And looking after Ruby-

Holy cow, Alexandra Danvers was completely and hopelessly in love with Samantha Arias and the woman had just moved cross country.

* * *

_And I don't want the world to see me  
'Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's meant to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am _

Well, she’d taken to drinking already. Why the hell did she offer her oldest and (second) best friend that promotion? Because she was an idiot. Sam was her rock, a woman who was just the right fit. Smart business acumen, professional, and most importantly someone she could trust completely.

It wasn’t as if they’d never see each other again though, right? I mean, Metropolis was hosting this year’s L-Corp AGM in a couple of months, they’d see each other then. And their first year apart was fine too of course.

Oh dear god this was going to be a long year for the brunette.

* * *

_And you can't fight the tears that ain't coming  
Or the moment of truth in your lies  
When everything feels like the movies  
Yeah you bleed just to know you're alive_

Sam left their lives as quickly as she entered them and it was a bit of a blur. Of course she knew how Sam felt after the Red Kryptonite episode, but that wasn’t the worst thing about the whole thing for the reporter.

Her sister was so clearly in love with Sam and it took her leaving for her to realise it. When Alex stormed up to ask her why she didn’t tell her that she was in love with Alex, Kara blurted that she thought she knew.

The Kryptonian groaned, as if to ask why this woman flew in and out so quickly, yet having a deep effect on all of them.

* * *

_And I don't want the world to see me  
'Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's meant to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am _

So. Kara was Supergirl. When Lena had told her it was just a shock to her core. It had been over a year but Sam had almost killed one of her best friends and the sister to the woman she’d fallen in love with.

The next couple of days she had locked herself in her office, not wanting anybody to see her before Clark came to check up on her. Sam had grown close to he and Lois since they returned from Argo, given their relation to Kara. Naturally she confronted him about his identity after explaining how Lena had told her.

Dear Rao she needed to be back there, but Alex had a girlfriend now. She’d lost her chance.

* * *

_And I don't want the world to see me  
'Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's meant to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am _

Things were drifting with Kelly. The pair just didn’t fit. Sure, Kelly was attractive, had been in the army so understanding and wanted kids, but she didn’t make the red head yearn, she didn’t have, well, it.

Her thoughts often drifted to a brunette Kryptonian when she was supposed to be thinking about her girlfriend. Kelly had noticed it too, and forgiven her for the break up. She was always too nice. And leaving the DEO- best decision she’s ever made- probably means she could spend a couple of days in Metropolis, right?

She’d booked the hotel for tomorrow already.

* * *

_I just want you to know who I am_  
_I just want you to know who I am  
_ _I just want you to know who I am_

The knock at her door was surprising at this time of night, Ruby was at camp so it couldn’t be her. As she lifted her head, it hit her. There she was, the red head who she’d convinced herself that didn’t love her back.

However, Rao always finds a way.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N2: That didn’t end the way I thought it would actually. I wanted it to end with the two idiots not being together but that’s not the way I write. Plus, I got to break up the worst relationship ever, so yay!
> 
> I love this song. I may well do another DC songfic at a later point. Potentially including my favourite 3 person ship (it will be unexpected I think).


End file.
